Onirique
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. " Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ramené sa Lumière, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher sans la tuer. Personne ne devait venir ici, hormis eux. On ne choisit pas sa Lumière ! Bien sûr que si ! Crois-tu réellement que la personne à qui nous sommes reliés s est le fruit du hasard ? Qu'elle apparaît comme une fleur ? " Demyx/Hayner


Hello ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous avez bien lu "Demyx/Hayner"! Cette idée traînait dans un recoin de mon cerveau depuis fort longtemps, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la poste. C'est pas totalement un UA, puisque l'idée de l'O13 reste plus ou moins la même. Je dirai juste que c'est un univers parallèle... x)

Auteur : bah moi, forcément... celle qui s'est faite passer pour morte pendant deux ans...

Raiting : T parce que je le trouve pas très joyeux. C'est loin d'être déprimant, partez pas ! C'est juste que bon, voilà quoi.

Blabla (in)utile : tout est Square Enix, remercions Tetsuya Nomura d'avoir eu l'idée de ce jeu brillant. Remercions-le également de faire sortir 1.5 le jour de mon anniversaire (merci Maître !) et... Un grand merci, comme toujours, à ma bêta de choc, j'ai nommé LUNASTRELLE ! Merci de corriger toutes mes fautes et mes nombreuses virgules à mettre ou enlever... Merci Lisez ces fics, elles sont pas mal. ('fin, je sais pas, j'ai pas lu (oui, oui, honte à moi ! mais je fais de la pub ^^))

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une brèche du temps s'ouvrit à l'intérieur de la citadelle, dans la salle de repos. Tout le monde passait par cet endroit pour aller et revenir de sa mission. Au niveau du travail, c'était beaucoup plus simple, car le bras droit du Chef y était souvent et c'était lui qui distribuait les tâches. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de fortes têtes qui ne voulaient pas faire comme les autres, mais elles finissaient toujours par courber l'échine. En plus de cela, cette pièce servait également pour les jeux. Ou plutôt, les sales coups. Car même si tous semblaient s'apprécier, les traîtrises dominaient.

Quand elle n'avait pas de mission, c'était le lieu que préférait Larxène. Cette jeune femme aimait finir rapidement ce qu'on lui confiait pour venir glander. Certes, elle pouvait le faire dans sa chambre, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le château était bien trop grand pour seulement quinze personnes. Heureusement qu'une autre fille était là, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau des autres personnes présentes. Et puis, tout semblait vide de vie et froid quand elle se promenait toute seule. Rares étaient les fois où elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle s'amusait à passer de l'énergie électrique à travers ses dagues et essayait de la maintenir assez longtemps pour que ce soit visible. Cela lui prenait assez d'énergie, mais avait le mérite de l'occuper jusqu'au retour d'un des membres. Très concentrée dans son exercice, elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Après un nouvel échec, elle soupira et se retourna du canapé pour regarder qui était là. Elle ne fut guère surprise de voir Marluxia.

Ce jeune homme était, en quelque sorte, son meilleur ami, un de ses frères qui l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses méfaits. Il avait un visage agréable, avec de doux cheveux teints d'une couleur orchidée. Non pas qu'elle fût déjà venue dans sa chambre en pleine nuit pour les toucher, ou qu'elle eût affirmé à tort savoir les coiffer pour lui faire une toute nouvelle coupe. Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais elle n'aurait osé... En tout cas, Marluxia avait peut-être l'air gentil et tendre, mais bien au contraire ! Il n'avait pas plus de scrupules qu'elle, ne connaissait pas la pitié et s'attaquait toujours au plus fort ou haut gradé. En même temps, il était le dixième au classement et elle la onzième. Toujours est-il qu'il frappait là où ça faisait mal et qu'il savait y faire.

« Tu ne progresses pas beaucoup en ce moment. », affirma-t-il de sa voix grave.

« Je sais. », admit-elle à contre-cœur, un rictus nonchalant aux lèvres.

« Et tes techniques ?

-Toujours les mêmes. Et toi, tes fleurs ?

-J'essaie de concevoir un poison qui sente assez bon, mais qui soit suffisamment nocif pour tuer d'un coup.

-Tu n'es pas plus avancé que moi dans ce cas. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Après cela, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, puis appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai envie de sang. », dit-il.

« Tu te répètes.

-Je veux tuer.

-En voilà du nouveau !

-...

-Essaye de ne pas y penser.

-Mais ça vient me hanter jusque dans mes rêves ! Je sens cette odeur, elle m'attire jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir la source et me délecter du spectacle.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines, peut-être plus...

-Tu as songé au fait que... non, c'est stupide, vraiment.

-Dis toujours.

-Ta Lumière est peut-être morte.

-J'aurais voulu l'annihiler de mes propres mains.

-Il faut s'en détacher au risque de te tuer aussi. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant encore un instant.

« Larxène...

-Oui ?

-Tu es toujours ma partenaire, par vrai ?

-Bien sûr que oui, sombre crétin ! »

Il ricana faiblement, puis ferma les yeux. Voyant qu'il semblait apaisé, elle se remit à jouer avec ses dagues.

Soudain, le bruit d'une brèche du temps se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête et l'observèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais contre toute attente, personne ne le traversa, et seul le son d'une lutte les atteignit. Curieux de connaître l'incompétent qui avait besoin d'aide au point d'ouvrir un portail en ce lieu, ils passèrent à travers et tombèrent dans une ruelle.

« La cité du crépuscule... » répliqua Marluxia, méfiant.

« Personne n'est en mission, qui peut bien traîner ici ? »

Ils entendirent la voix de quelqu'un, mais l'ignorèrent.

« Oublions déjà le Supérieur et son lèche-botte.

-Axel doit être en train de dormir. » ajouta Larxène, en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Le vieux et Zexion étaient dans leur labo'. Encore des expériences à faire.

-Les deux novices ne se battent pas hors mission.

-Luxord est parti avec Xigbar. », compléta-t-il.

« Vanitas, je sais plus trop ce qu'il fait.

-On s'en moque de ce sale gamin.

-Et Lexaeus et Xaldin doivent s'entraîner.

-Comme toujours. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

« Demyx ?! »

Aussitôt, ils se lancèrent en direction du bruit, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ils tenaient à voir le pauvre visage de ce lâche quand il se ferait battre à plate couture. Il passait son temps à esquiver les combats, n'avait aucune ambition et agissait de manière étrange selon eux. Au détour d'un carrefour, les deux meilleurs amis tombèrent sur une bataille, où leur victime favorite était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Malgré son bouclier et ses attaques, Demyx n'arrivait pas à avoir l'avantage. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il ne montrait pas de réelles offensives il se concentrait particulièrement sur sa défense. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent le garçon dans un piteux état derrière lui. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance depuis bien longtemps.

« Pourquoi des créatures moindres que nous les attaquent-ils ? » demanda Marluxia, impassible.

« Question intéressante. »

Sans compassion pour l'autre garçon, ils regardèrent alors le combat dans l'espoir que Demyx fléchisse. Cependant, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Larxène fut déjà lassée.

« Ma petite mélopée ! Regarde par ici ! »

Elle leva haut son bras et lui fit de grands signes. Surpris par le cri, Demyx tourna la tête vers elle et prit de plein fouet un coup. Les deux autres grimacèrent, faussement compatissants, avant de rire. Néanmoins, ils furent déconcertés en entendant des hurlements venir du garçon à terre. Il se faisait attaquer par des créatures noires et difformes des Avales-Temps.

« Larxène ! Marluxia ! C'est ma Lumière ! »

Après cette remarque, les monstres furent balayés par les dagues de la jeune femme et la faux de son compagnon. Mais d'autres arrivèrent, prêts à finir la tâche déjà entamée. Demyx se leva rapidement et redressa le garçon. Marluxia décida de s'occuper des créatures des ténèbres, alors que Larxène ouvrait un couloir. Elle s'assura que le jeune homme la traversa avant d'appeler son compagnon. Après leur passage, le portail se referma, ne laissant pas le temps aux Avales-Temps de rentrer.

* * *

Le soir venu, les habitants de la citadelle savaient que quelqu'un résidait là, qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, que c'était la Lumière de Demyx, – que celui-ci avait affronté plusieurs ennemis pour lui – et qu'il dormait. Bien sûr, il y avait des gens pour réprimander sa bêtise, d'autres pour se moquer. Certains ne s'en mêlaient pas et le reste observait la chose par intérêt.

Larxène était partagée. Marluxia soignait le gamin parce qu'il en avait « plus que marre d'entendre cet pauvre loque pleurer sur mon épaule », mais ne s'en souciait pas plus. Les deux scientifiques du château considéraient le cas comme un cobaye et voulaient l'étudier de plus près la Nymphe furieuse n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'à cet instant. Xigbar rigola un bon coup et demanda de le prévenir si Demyx engrossait le gamin. Lexaeus haussa les épaules quand on lui en parla. Le Chef et son bras droit devaient penser à bien plus important. Xaldin ne se détourna pas de son entraînement.

Sans compter Marluxia et Larxène, seuls Axel, Luxord, Roxas, Xigbar, Xion et Vanitas purent approcher la chambre où résidait le fameux garçon. Demyx en était sorti pour se reposer dans la sienne, mais avait décidé de rester devant la porte afin de les empêcher d'entrer. Bien sûr, il leur aurait été aisé de le bouger, mais d'un côté, ils voulaient voir jusqu'où tenait sa volonté.

C'est alors que Xion s'était jetée sur lui pour commencer à lui crier dessus, complètement dépassée par sa bêtise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ramené sa Lumière, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher sans la tuer. Personne ne devait venir ici, hormis eux. C'était une organisation secrète, après tout ! Axel en rajouta une couche en affirmant que s'il voulait la puissance que contenait sa Lumière, il devait l'exécuter, et non la protéger. Pendant ce temps, Vanitas et Luxord pariaient sur la suite des événements. Roxas observait tout ceci d'un œil extérieur. Il ne s'était pas encore détaché de sa Lumière, mais la savait assez forte pour combattre les Avales-Temps.

La chambre s'ouvrit derrière eux et tous regardèrent dans cette direction.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le garçon, inquiet.

« Bien. Il se repose pour l'instant.

-Et Larxène ? »

Marluxia leva un sourcil, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« Elle te trouve crétin pour ne pas l'avoir tué ou coupé vos liens. »

Demyx souffla, soulagé par ses paroles, puis voulut s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Mais Marluxia lui bloqua le passage.

« Larxène est sur les nerfs, vous savez qu'elle ne se contrôle pas quand elle est ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Méfiez-vous. »

Après cette mise en garde, il partit rejoindre la salle de combat. Les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant qui aurait assez de courage pour entrer. Au bout d'un moment, Demyx décida de faire un pas à l'intérieur – c'était sa Lumière, quoi ! –, suivi de Xion et Axel.

C'était une grande chambre, comme toutes celles de la citadelle. Un lit trônait au milieu de ce décor. Tout était blanc les murs, les rideaux, les draps, les oreillers et même la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Larxène. Un garçon dormait à poings fermés, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Cette simple présence arrivait à elle seule à illuminer la pièce. Et la jeune femme observait cet être, sans comprendre ce qui la perturbait autant. Plongée dans ses pensées et agacée par son manque de réponse, il émanait d'elle une forte tension. Bientôt, toute la pièce en serait remplie.

Les trois intrus prirent conscience de cela et ne surent que faire pour lever la voix sans s'attirer les foudres de Larxène. Axel, téméraire dans l'âme, s'assit au bout du matelas et observa le garçon. Ses cheveux châtains collaient à son front à cause de la fièvre qu'il avait. Des pansements et autres bandages couvraient son visage. Il n'imaginait pas le reste de son corps. Il vit du coin de l'œil Demyx blêmir.

« Axel.

-Larxène... Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il ne devrait pas être ici, mais dans l'au-delà.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir ! » s'exclama le plus concerné.

« Au risque de devenir comme Marluxia. » se moqua l'autre garçon.

« Alors coupe les liens ! » répliqua Xion, en colère. « La lumière du garçon attire les Avales-Temps, maintenant qu'elle s'est éveillée à ton contact. Fais l'un ou l'autre !

-Je ne tuerai pas Hayner et je refuse de m'en séparer...

-Tu connais son prénom ?! Demyx !

-Demyx, il faut t'en séparer, tu cours à ta perte. » le prévint Axel. « Il n'est pas assez fort pour supporter que tu puisses drainer sa puissance. Tu vas le tuer à petit feu et sa mort entraînera la tienne si vous êtes trop reliés.

-Je le sais déjà ! Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! »

Chacun s'enflamma et campa sur sa position. Puis ils en vinrent aux cris sans se rendre compte que de faibles étincelles passaient dans l'air. Larxène se concentrait sur le garçon allongé. Ce dénommé Hayner... cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait mettre de nom dessus. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle accordait autant d'importance à cet inconnu. Sans doute que son attraction vers lui ne valait pas celle fervente de Demyx, mais elle était bien présente.

« SORTEZ ! »

Elle sursauta en entendant le cri et ne se contrôla plus : plusieurs éclairs traversèrent la pièce de part et d'autre. Demyx fut le seul à rester, même après l'impact qui le toucha. Elle ne daigna pas lever son regard vers lui. À l'extérieur, Vanitas grogna, puis donna une bourse assez remplie à Luxord. Xigbar ricana faiblement, amusé plus que les autres c'était lui qui avait crié. Le cœur de Axel et celui de Xion battaient à cent à l'heure. D'un accord tacite, ils retournèrent tous dans leur chambre. Personne n'avait envie de se confronter à une Nymphe furieuse.

« Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. » admit Demyx en s'asseyant.

Il se rapprocha de sa Lumière, puis passa doucement ses doigts le long de son visage. Hayner bougea sous le geste pour s'en délecter. Il se mit inconsciemment à son aise en sentant la main froide sur son front.

« J'ai remarqué. » se moqua Larxène.

« Je ne veux pas le tuer ou m'en séparer... Je sais que c'est étrange.

-Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, le lâche.

-Il va mourir s'il s'en va. »

Aucune réponse.

« S'il reste, ça embêtera beaucoup Xion et Vanitas. »

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Compte sur moi, demi-portion. »

* * *

D'un seul coup, Hayner reprit conscience et hurla. Il se calma rapidement, le pouls très vif. Il observa les lieux, tout en reprenant son souffle, puis fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit et ignorait comment il avait fait pour arriver là. Le plafond devait atteindre trois ou quatre mètres de haut. Sur sa droite, il n'y avait pas de mur, mais une baie vitrée avec de longs rideaux. Cette nature figée ne le rassurait pas du tout. En grimaçant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal au visage et s'interrogea là-dessus.

« Tu as été attaqué par des Avales-Temps. », lui apprit quelqu'un.

Hayner se tourna aussitôt vers la voix pas si étrangère que cela. Une femme blonde et élégante était assise sur une chaise et faisait bouger des dagues à l'aide d'étincelles. Il nota qu'une autre personne se tenait derrière elle, mais n'y fit pas très attention. Seuls les yeux bleus de l'inconnue le captivaient. Il se sentait attiré, intrigué par elle.

« Ton visage m'est familier... » dit-il.

« Je m'appelle Larxène.

-Oh... ma grande sœur avait un prénom qui ressemblait au tien.

-Avait ?

-Elle est morte.

-Ah. »

Il sourit, mais étouffa une faible exclamation en sentant une vive douleur lui vriller la tête. Puis tous les souvenirs récents revinrent. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il était pris de violents spasmes. Demyx se jeta vers lui pour le calmer et le rassurer, mais en le reconnaissant, Hayner se débattit.

« NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! C'EST VOTRE FAUTE SI JE ME SUIS FAIT ATTAQUER ! POURQUOI VOUS ME SUIVEZ !? SALE MALADE ! M'APPROCHEZ PAS, BARREZ-VOUS ! »

Il le repoussa violemment, la rage au ventre. Il chercha quelque chose à lui jeter dessus, mais ne trouva qu'un simple oreiller. Tant pis, ça lui suffisait. Puis, des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et il se mit à sangloter, le suppliant de le laisser seul.

« La loque, dehors.

-Larxène... »

Elle ne se répéta pas et traîna l'autre garçon par le col. Arrivée à la porte, elle le jeta dehors et croisa les bras pour montrer qu'il ne devait pas entrer. Après cela, il explosa de colère, ne comprenant pas la situation. Il avait pourtant sauvé sa Lumière d'une mort certaine face aux Avales-Temps. D'autant plus que la réaction de la jeune femme changeait de ses habitudes. En temps normal, elle aurait participé à la peur du garçon, mais elle venait de sympathiser avec lui !

Ses cris en pleine nuit alertèrent d'autres membres, et bientôt Vanitas, Xion, Luxord, Xigbar et Marluxia furent présents dans leur tenue pour dormir. Soudain, et à leur plus grande surprise, Larxène éclata d'un rire aigu et dédaigneux. Elle se tint même la tête pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

« Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre ! »

Elle continua ainsi un moment, attisant les foudres du jeune homme. Alors qu'il voulut l'attaquer, elle lança ses dagues dans sa direction et il se plaqua tout seul au mur il n'en était pas très éloigné à la base. Une fois les armes dans la pierre, ils se rendirent tous compte qu'elle ne plaisantait plus et son regard noir les fit frissonner. Marluxia ne s'inquiétait pas autant que les autres, car il savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'attaquer.

« Tu n'as pas de cœur, pauvre fou, comment peux-tu affirmer l'aimer ? C'est ridicule et méprisant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois notre aîné, neuvième. C'est juste dégoûtant au possible ton histoire. »

Elle crachait sa haine sur lui et se moquait bien de lui faire du mal. Il était grand temps qu'il réalise et assimile parfaitement son statut, bon sang ! Elle n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait que quelqu'un d'aussi faible avait été choisi. Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, c'était sans aucun doute cette histoire de Lumière. Elle tendit sa paume vers Demyx. Des éclairs passèrent d'elle à certains dagues, de manière aléatoire, empêchant ainsi ce crétin de fuir comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Réponds-moi sérieusement et n'aggrave pas ton cas, pauvre loque. »

Elle attendit un instant pour voir le regard du jeune homme rempli de peur. Elle jubilait de l'intérieur. De rage, mais de plaisir sadique de l'avoir à sa merci.

« Comment as-tu pu, comment as-tu _osé_ prendre ce gamin pour Lumière ?! »

L'émotion dans sa voix dépassa ses pensées. Marluxia la regarda d'un drôle d'air, car il avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« On ne choisit pas sa Lumière ! » se défendit pathétiquement le garçon.

« Bien sûr que si ! Crois-tu réellement que la personne à qui nous sommes reliés est le fruit du hasard ? Qu'elle apparaît comme une fleur, comme ça, avec assez de puissance qui ne s'accorde qu'à la nôtre ? Que sa source, l'essence même de notre énergie, lui revient ainsi ? Es-tu complètement stupide, _Demyx_ ? »

Tout au long de sa tirade, Larxène était passée d'un extrême à l'autre. Au début, elle peinait à maîtriser sa colère, alors qu'à présent, elle susurrait le prénom du garçon d'un air parfaitement calme et glacial. Xigbar ricana en la voyant ainsi, pendant que Xion croisait les bras, intriguée par l'échange, que Luxord commentait discrètement avec Vanitas, et que Marluxia se passait une main sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se déroulait. Quand les éclairs entre Larxène et ses dagues gagnèrent en intensité, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir agir s'il ne voulait pas craquer. L'état de la jeune femme influençait bien souvent son comportement meurtrier.

« Celui qui devient ta Lumière est celui que tu sauves pour la première fois, en souhaitant réellement l'aider. C'est également ainsi que tu accèdes à ton énergie que tu modèles comme tu veux. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu es mort il y a huit ans, bon sang ! Ce gamin n'avait que neuf ans quand tu l'as choisi ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Il aurait pu mourir très jeune si sa source avait attiré les Avales-Temps.

-Comment sais-tu son âge ? » Demanda prudemment Xion.

La blonde soupira, blasée par tout cela.

« Je suis morte il y a cinq ans. En arrivant ici, j'ai tout de suite remarqué quelque chose chez ce nul, dans son essence. Quelque chose que je reconnaissais. Il y a huit ans, dans ma vie antérieure, un garçon très proche a failli se noyer. Il a survécu on ne sait comment, mais j'ai ma réponse. »

Elle inspira calmement pour se redonner du courage.

« Hayner est mon frère cadet. »

Cette révélation en choqua plus d'un.

« Tu as grandement intérêt à te séparer de lui. Il ne connaît rien du monde des Ténèbres et je compte faire en sorte que rien ne change. »

Sur ce, elle fit revenir ses poignards à elle et pénétra dans la chambre pour laisser aux autres le temps de digérer l'information. Quand ce fut fait, Vanitas grogna, retourna dans la sienne, puis revint pour donner de l'argent à Luxord. Demyx partit au pas de course.

En fermant la porte derrière elle, Larxène se rendit compte que le jeune garçon captif était accroupi dans un coin de la chambre, enroulé dans son drap blanc. Elle avait presque manqué de ne pas le voir si ses sanglots ne trahissaient pas sa position. Honnêtement, dès qu'elle l'aperçut ainsi, elle ne sentit aucune empathie pour lui, ni même de la pitié. Juste une profonde indifférence. Mais elle était attirée par lui.

Parfois, certains souvenirs refaisaient surface suite à une fragrance familière, une chose vue, une musique entendue, un toucher marquant ou un goût particulier, mais également certaines actions déjà faites auparavant, qu'elles fussent irréfléchies, méchantes, gentilles, ou involontaires. Le comportement des gens proches pouvait aussi rappeler des choses passées, de même que certaines situations. Larxène se pencha vers son frère pour le réconforter plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

De son côté, Demyx avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Il n'avait plus de cœur, mais une vive douleur le tiraillait à l'endroit où il devait en avoir un. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il subissait cela, mais il était prêt à tout pour sa Lumière. Il n'avait pas choisi que Hayner soit la sienne, mais ne pouvait se résigner à laisser un innocent mourir dans l'eau.

Alors qu'il jetait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, des souvenirs remontaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Sa lampe de chevet se brisa. Bon sang, pourquoi la onzième était-elle la sœur de sa Lumière ? Son armoire tomba violemment au sol. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Hayner avait-il si peur de lui ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il l'avait remarqué ! Il invoqua son sitar et joua des notes fortes et destructrices. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas juste ! Il sentait cette douleur se propager à travers son être. Des clones apparurent et frappèrent chaque chose présente dans la pièce avec frénésie. Au final, Demyx était-il bien un Reflet ? Alors pourquoi avait-il toujours des sentiments ? Qu'était-il, au juste ?

Bon sang !

* * *

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Hayner se retourna vivement. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir entrer Roxas avec un plateau. Il ramena sa couette vers lui en lui tournant le dos. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était réveillé, que ce garçon lui amenait ses repas, qu'il ne les mangeait pas et que Larxène ne venait plus. Il voulait pleurer, mais n'avait pas la force de le faire. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui. Sa mère devait le chercher désespérément. Son père était mort alors qu'il n'avait que deux mois, et sa sœur l'avait rejointe quand il avait douze ans. Il était le dernier et ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Enfin, son aînée n'était pas si morte que cela...

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu rejoignes Demyx ? »

Il se retourna et dévisagea Roxas. Ce dernier avait posé son déjeuner sur la table de chevet.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai failli mourir à cause de lui ! C'est hors de question que je lui parle !

-Mais il t'a sauvé auparavant, tu sais. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes liés.

-Je n'ai rien demandé !

-Et maintenant ? »

Hayner avait bien réfléchi. En effet, plein de questions se heurtaient dans sa tête. Aucune n'avait de réponse, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il n'était pas d'un naturel curieux, mais n'aimait pas pour autant être dans l'ignorance. Il se promit de ne faire exception à ses principes que cette fois-ci :

« Larxène ressemble à ma sœur décédée il y a cinq ans. Pourquoi ? Qui est-elle au juste ? Qu'êtes-vous ? C'est quoi ce lien avec l'autre taré ?! Et cette histoire de source ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Je veux des réponses ! »

Roxas s'assit sur la chaise et sembla réfléchir. Il mit un certain temps avant de trouver la bonne formulation.

« Vois-tu, parfois, un couloir se crée dans l'espace-temps. Quand certaines personnes passent à travers, leur âme est aspirée. Leur vrai corps meurt, et un nouveau est ainsi fait. Mais pour qu'il puisse s'animer, notre envie de vivre doit être suffisamment forte. Nous mourons pour mieux renaître, mais cette fois-ci, sans cœur. Des Reflets dénués de sentiments, voilà ce que nous sommes, Larxène y compris.

-Comment pouvez-vous... ?

-Nous perdons notre cœur, pas notre organe. Il ne bat que pour faire circuler notre sang, rien de plus. »

Hayner n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Des choses pareilles ne pouvaient pas arriver !

« Tu as vu des Avales-Temps avant que Demyx n'arrive, je crois.

-Ces choses qui m'ont attaqué par sa faute ?

-Exact. L'énergie temporelle les attire et elles veulent s'en gorger pour mieux survivre. Si elles t'ont trouvé, c'est parce que tu es l'essence de Demyx, sa source. Une seule et unique fois, nous éprouvons un fort sentiment pour quelqu'un et c'est ainsi que notre essence trouve un refuge et que nous obtenons notre énergie temporelle... souvent élémentaire.

-...

-Tu as manqué de te noyer, Demyx a donc obtenu le pouvoir de manipuler l'eau.

-...»

Soudain, Hayner se braqua. Il refusait de croire à toute cette histoire. Sa sœur était morte. Aucune Ombre ou autre ne l'avait attaqué. Il n'était pas relié à un espèce de détraqué. Personne ne le retenait prisonnier dans une chambre. Ces êtres, ces Reflets, n'existaient que dans son imagination. Il devait certainement être dans son lit, en plein cauchemar. Ni plus, ni moins. Bientôt, sa maman viendrait le réveiller pour lui dire qu'il allait être en retard s'il continuait. Telle était sa vie, bon sang ! Finir sa troisième, mais avant-dernière année de lycée, boucler la quatrième, puis bosser dans l'hôtel où était sa mère. Rencontrer une femme, se marier, avoir deux ou trois enfants, vieillir et mourir. Voilà ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie remplie de rebondissements. Il voulait être tranquille.

« Je ne te crois pas !

-Tu devrais pourtant.

-Non, je refuse d'être lié de près ou de loin à cette histoire !

-Pour cela, il faudrait supprimer vos liens.

-Quels liens ? »

Roxas soupira, profondément ennuyé par cette discussion.

« Tu es la Lumière de Demyx, réveille-toi ! » dit-il avec évidence.

« Comment me défaire de ces liens ?

-C'est à lui de les couper... mais cela est très douloureux pour toi, comme pour lui.

-Pourquoi ? C'est physique ? »

Cette fois-ci, un sourire en coin apparut.

« Non, mais ça t'arrachera le cœur. »

Hayner ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Néanmoins, il prit son repas avec lui pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience s'il manquait trop d'énergie.

Parfois, il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans. En se levant, Demyx sentit que ce serait une journée sans et qu'il ne serait pas au bout de ses peines. Sa mission du jour était simple : faire du repérage et trouver s'il y avait des fissures temporelles. Sauf qu'il faisait une chaleur insupportable, que sa tenue n'était pas passée inaperçue et qu'un chien l'avait pris en chasse. En le semant, Demyx se dit que ce ne serait pas facile. Étant d'un naturel fuyard, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'avancer dans sa mission avant de finalement jeter l'éponge. Il reviendrait dans l'après-midi. Il fit alors apparaître un couloir et le traversa.

À son plus grand soulagement, le bras droit n'était pas présent. Mais Larxène, Roxas, Zexion et Vanitas, si. Demyx s'annonça avec entrain. Les autres membres s'écartèrent et il put voir sa Lumière. Aussitôt, ils se figèrent tous deux. Il n'avait aucun mal à sentir la peur qu'il faisait naître chez Hayner et cela l'attristait. Il s'avança d'un pas vers lui. L'adolescent s'accrocha tout de suite à Larxène en poussant un faible cri. Elle soupira, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Cela retourna l'estomac de Demyx. C'était à lui de le faire.

« Coupe nos liens ! »

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce que cela signifiait ? Peu de chance. Il risquait d'avoir mal, mais pas uniquement lui : il fallait être deux pour en partager un lien, et mine de rien, c'était lui qui allait souffrir s'ils l'enlevaient. Pour Hayner, ce serait simplement une douleur passagère pendant l'acte, mais lui serait complètement détruit. En se rendant compte que peu importe ce qu'il disait, il ne changerait pas la décision de sa Lumière, il se résigna.

L'instant suivant, il posait sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme et fermait les yeux. Autour d'elle s'étala une empreinte d'eau. Puis, Hayner hurla. En retrait, les autres membres observaient la scène sans rien dire. Les cris les atteignaient et les secouaient jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-même.

Pourtant, ils savaient ce qu'il se passait et que cela devait être ainsi. Les deux souffraient, mais n'avaient pas d'autre choix pour en finir. L'un arrachait le cœur de l'autre pour avoir plus de force, et aussi par fierté. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient bien pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps, cela n'allait pas changer quoi que ce soit. Une fois commencé, il fallait finir. Tant pis pour les conséquences de ces actes irréfléchis, car c'était ça, après tout. De simples coups de tête.

Et parmi eux cinq, seule Larxène s'était séparée de sa Lumière. Zexion ne la cherchait pas, parce qu'il jugeait cela sans importance. Vanitas essayait de la trouver, mais avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Des Avales-Temps seraient certainement attirées et risqueraient de l'éliminer. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de finir comme Marluxia, un pauvre homme sans vie. C'était sans doute bête, mais même sans sentiments, il se sentait vivant. Il se souvenait de ce que cela faisait, du bien comme du mal, et connaissait les émotions.

Et là, en entendant les cris de supplice, il tenta un mouvement pour que tout s'arrête. Zexion le retint. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit, les effets ne pourraient qu'être mauvais pour Demyx et Hayner. Couper les liens serait d'autant plus long et douloureux.

Cela prenait un certain temps, car le sixième n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui; pour tout briser, il fallait tout faire ressortir du plus profond d'eux-même c'était compliqué de détruire minutieusement ce sale parasite qu'était leur lien. Ils devaient mettre un trait sur la seule personne capable de les rendre plus forts par un désir égoïste, peu importe le côté. Vanitas comprit que Zexion n'était pas qu'un gamin.

Le cœur de Hayner pulsait à travers tout son corps et cela intensifiait son malaise. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à cracher son repas, mais ses maux ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. C'était sans doute sa faute, qui d'autre que lui-même avait souhaité couper les fameux liens qui l'unissaient à Demyx ? Il ne voyait même plus ce qui l'entourait, ni qui était la source de cette douleur. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que cela termine au plus tôt, tant pis s'il devait mourir. S'il devait passer par là pour ne plus rien sentir, il était prêt.

Il sursauta violemment, alors qu'il comprit qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais cela sortait sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Comme si une partie de lui-même était absorbée. Il n'eut pas la force de lutter. Si on aspirait sa vie... il ignorait quoi penser.

Ah, si : il n'aurait finalement pas celle qu'il voulait mener.

« Allez, Hayner, réveille-toi ! »

Il inspira brutalement et dévisagea ce qui l'entourait. Une rue, la nuit, deux amis à lui, ses vêtements... Il se calma aussitôt. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu arriver là. Néanmoins, en se levant, il sentit une vive douleur qui lui coupa le souffle l'espace d'une seconde. Elle venait de son cœur.


End file.
